Kingdom Hearts, Spelled with a V
by LILMISSS
Summary: Valentines' Day is here! How do our awesome KH characters spend their Valentines? Includes various pairings. AU.
1. Roxas and Xion : Playful Kiss

"There, there…" Roxas mumbled as he patted Xion's back reassuringly. He wasn't very sure of the details, but apparently Xion's Valentines' Day didn't turn out as well as she expected.

And he didn't fault her for crying. It was completely normal. She saw, right in front of her eyes, her supposed boyfriend Riku present a rose to Kairi, and then he openly broke up with Xion. Roxas figured that he'd cry too, if he were a female in such a position.

She sniffled and rubbed at her eyes. "I thought he…"

Roxas sighed. "Yeah. I didn't expect Riku to be such an idiot, to give up someone like you…"

This only caused Xion to pause and look up. "You mean it? For real?"

"Um, yeah. I mean, you're smart, pretty, an awesome friend…" Roxas trailed off when he saw a distinct mass of red move behind a bush. "…was that Axe-!"

Axel's presence was soon forgotten the instant Xion quickly kissed him. _Thanks, Axel, _she thought to herself as Axel grinned and called up Sora to tell him the interesting bit of news that Riku was under the assumption that Kairi liked him…

Ah, why couldn't Valentines' Day be on April Fools'?


	2. Riku and Kairi : Everyday

"Kairi!" Riku called out, and Kairi flung away her curtains, her tear-streaked face apparent with the glow of the moonlight shining down on her.

"What?" she spat out, almost angrily. "Can't you see I'm trying to be upset here?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, we all know what happened to Sora. Can't believe he didn't even wish you a happy Valentines', that forgetful jerk…"

Kairi couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. So, what're you doing here?"

"Meh, nothing much. Wanna watch?" he asked, but didn't bother waiting for a reply as he emptied his bag. Tons of little candles tumbled out, and he slowly started to lay them out on Kairi's lawn.

"Riku, what are you _doing_?" she shouted, narrowing her eyes. "Don't tell me you were influenced by Axel…"

"I'm not, I promise!" he retorted, as he finally finished. Kairi couldn't see much in the dark night, so she watched, in shock as Riku slowly started to light every candle, one by one. They illuminated her skies and her lawn. She could see Riku's face, perspiration rolling down his cheeks, face set in deep concentration.

"Riku…" she whispered to herself, as she read out the words on the lawn, fully lit up.

_I LOVE YOU_.

"So…um, will you be my Valentines'?" he asked, giving her a small smile.

She couldn't help but break into a huge grin when she nonchalantly checked her watch. "Riku, it's 11.59pm. Valentines' is over in a few seconds…so okay, sure."

He blinked, and Kairi suddenly announced, "Valentines' is over, Riku!"

"Well…I don't really care. You said yes, right?" he asked her again, looking at his creation.

"Yeah…and?"

"Okay. Sure. Then I'll make every day Valentines' Day, and you shall be mine, every waking moment of my life."

Kairi couldn't help but laugh again. "Seriously, Riku?"

_Of course, because I love you. And no way am I ever going to forget you._


	3. Axel and Larxene : Monster

Axel was scrutinising his 47th creation with mild disgust. Was it supposed to stick out at that angle? The redhead wasn't very sure.

As he rolled his eyes and jammed the offending edge of paper into his creation, Demyx walked into class, and raised an eyebrow. "Um, Axel…?"

"What?" he snapped in response, but Demyx simply slid into his usual seat next to him. Roxas was somewhere outside, giving Naminé some flowers for Valentines'.

"Your origami skills are _horrible_," the blonde bluntly pointed out, "but you already knew that, so why did you bother yourself with this? You know, you should burn it…"

"…Does this look more like a rose _now_?" he asked, holding out his ball of paper that resembled a monster more than an elegant rose. "I mean, it doesn't need to be perfect and all…"

Demyx choked on his laughter. "_Perfect_? You have got to be kidding me! Can't you just ask Roxas to do it for you?"

"He's busy, stupid. And besides, it's…sort of the thought that counts, right?" Axel replied, as he yanked out an edge of the paper to resemble some form of wing…or petal. "What about now?"

"I feel sympathy for the origami paper in question…" Zexion mumbled as he slid into his seat in front of the redhead. Axel scowled in response and looked down on his work of art…or something.

As Axel took out a chopstick from his bag, Demyx widened his eyes in horror when Axel brutally stabbed the offending piece of paper with it. "Axel! The paper _totally _didn't do anything to you, I swear! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"It's the stalk. Duh…" Axel pointed out, before he tended to his…rose-like monster again. "So…does it still look like a rose?"

The two friends didn't even bother to reply as lessons started.

* * *

The redhead made 12 of them. Demyx and Zexion were rendered aghast when Axel presented them with a bouquet of monsters. Despite the fact that he had bought the wrappers and followed the instructions, the bouquet still turned out to be rather…strange.

"Gosh, Axel, who's the poor girl?" Demyx asked, frowning at the rose monsters.

"Since when did I tell, huh?" Axel responded, rubbing his temples. "I think I have to go. See you guys later."

He left the classroom and snuck up to the science labs, where true enough, Larxene was there, electrocuting solutions like the apocalypse was near and to survive she needed to electrocute solutions. "Yo, Larxene, got something for us to burn and shock," he interrupted her…experiment by handing her the bouquet.

Instead of wrinkling her nose in disgust, she lit up. "Deal. I'll electrify all of them, then they'll combust faster!"

As she ran over to snatch more wires and batteries, Axel found the words _be my valentine, you monster_ perpetually stuck in his throat.

But as he watched her grin at how the edges of the rose monsters crinkled and combusted, he couldn't help but smile, for perhaps Valentines' was never about the gifts and presents, but the time spent with the special someone…even if it meant killing rose monsters in the most brutal ways possible together.

* * *

**Inspired by the paper roses that Joanne gave me. You will never read this, but thanks for giving me the extra one :D**


	4. Sora and Kairi : Camera

Kairi sighed as she switched on her computer. For a Valentines' Day, this was getting pretty boring. No date, no friends to call up…

She got online and looked at the list of online friends. Aside from a few people she added out of courtesy, and Sora, there was no one.

Sora. He was overseas, on the most beautiful occasion that all couples should have celebrated together.

Suddenly, a conversation screen popped out, with Sora requesting for a webcam conversation. Sighing, she clicked 'Accept', and switched on her webcam.

_Hey Kairi! Happy Vals' Day!  
_

Sora gave her a cheeky thumbs-up, and then he switched on his microphone. "Yo, Kairi, can ya hear me?"

This was when Kairi felt the sudden urge to buy a microphone as well for her webcam. She nodded her head and gave him a thumbs-up.

The brunette grinned. "Okay, Kairi, this couple dance is for you!"

He dumped his microphone next to a speaker, and he played _Marry You_ by Bruno Mars. Quickly, when the music started, he pulled out his webcam and started to dance with it.

He twirled and laughed as he moved across the room, pretending that instead of that ridiculously small camera, it was Kairi instead. He bounded up and down, not caring if he went a little bit off beat and slightly too fast. _As long as you can see me, and as long as I can see you, we can always celebrate Valentines' together, like we always do._

He danced a bit more before he finally stopped and realized that Kairi was laughing on the other side of the world, with his webcam ripped out of the computer.

* * *

**Inspired by the awesome webcam convos I had showing off my entire collection of Pokémon toys, cards, books and a bunch of other random stuff. Thanks for the memories, but you won't read this cause you've been busy. **


	5. Axel and Roxas : Shh

"ROXAS!" Axel ran up to the blonde in the middle of his working shift, and right in the middle of peak hour. "You have to come, quick! I'm, uh…_bleeding_!"

Roxas scoffed. "No, you're not, and if you were I _still _wouldn't abandon my work for you."

"B-But I'm bleeding _internally_!" the redhead wailed, putting on a show in front of all his peeved customers.

"Dude, can you move out of the way, like now?" someone in the queue asked, crossing his arms in annoyance.

Axel glared at him. "Well, _excuse _me for _trying _to get a Valentines' date- oh shit."

The whole café fell into silence as Roxas blushed and hurriedly chased him out before anyone there could get any ideas.

* * *

**Inspired by the setting of the Love Critic, and Glee's Valentines' episode with Kurt and Blaine. I feel very tempted to write an Axel and Alice the Lighter oneshot too... This one was done in a public bus :D**


	6. Ventus, Terra and Aqua : Innocence

"Ven! Don't be stupid; get down!" Aqua called out, obviously peeved. Terra looked like he had just seen not one, but a gazillion ghosts that resembled Death itself.

Ventus was crawling steadily towards the edge of a cliff, grinning at them. "Naw, it's okay, guys! I'm totally fine!" When he finally reached the very edge of the cliff, he shakily stood up and took a deep breath.

"Don't jump, you idiot!" Terra shouted angrily, and Aqua was already shaking with horror. "Ventus, you are to come here now, or I will _personally _push you off myself!"

His remark was met with a powerful smack on the shoulder from Aqua. "Now's not the time to kill him!" she snapped.

"…Kill myself?" Ventus echoed, looking rather confused.

The two friends exchanged horrified glances. "Oh shit, we just implanted that stupid idea into his head!" Terra cried out.

"Aw, guys, I won't kill myself on _Valentines'_…" Ventus shrugged off their worried looks. "But I have a surprise for you guys!"

"…Are you going to stop singing Lady Gaga songs?"

"Or stop calling me Water head?"

"_Noooo_…" Ventus replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm gonna give you guys something even better!"

He boldly took a step forward, such that he was at the very edge of the cliff. Then, he shouted to the crimson skies and the world. "Happy Valentines' Day, Terra and Aqua! I love you guys!"

Then, he turned back to see two very dumbfounded faces. "So...yeah, that's pretty much all. Come on, let's go back!"

Terra and Aqua exchanged confused glances. "Do you think he actually _knows _the meaning of Valentines'…?" Terra asked.

The girl shrugged. "Well, no, I don't think so…but still, it's sort of…cute."

Ventus' two Valentines' walked back next to him, perfectly okay with such an innocent Valentines' Day.

* * *

**Don't ask me how I got the cliff idea, but I wanted to write a KH BBS one ever since I read fanfics by Alacquiene. She's a fantastic author; GO READ! :D**


End file.
